Toc, Toc
by Layla Clapton
Summary: La Navidad es algo más que un 25 de diciembre marcado en el calendario. Son sentimientos y acciones realizadas bajo una misma excusa. Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.
1. Morfin Gaunt

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._**

* * *

**Morfin Gaunt**

**Asesinos**

La casa estaba vacía, abandonada. Si en algún momento había vivido alguien ahí, tendría que haber sido en pésimas condiciones. Algo contradictorio, pues por el exterior del lugar, parecía que se trataba de una gran mansión.

Un hombre se acababa de adentrar en ella. Caminaba encorvado como si estuviese agotado por un gran esfuerzo, y sonreía. Era una sonrisa de maniático, de loco. Ese tipo de sonrisas que desfiguran la cara, que persiguen pesadillas. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de él, eran sus ojos. Unos ojos apagados, ojerosos, que abrían una ventana que te sumergía en su locura.

Porque Morfin Gaunt estaba loco. Todo el mundo mágico lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué nadie intentaba evitar sus actos si ya los prevenían de él?

Porque era Navidad, y en estas fechas hasta el auror más entregado dejaba de lado su causa y se reunía con su familia. Y que los magos tenebrosos se tomasen unas vacaciones, que se las habían ganado.

Pero Morfin Gaunt nunca descansaba. Siempre alerta, siempre despierto. Era Navidad y había vuelto a casa, pero no para descansar. No, no había vuelto para eso, ni para nada. No sabía que hacía ahí, pero no se sorprendía, hacía mucho tiempo que no controlaba sus acciones.

Alguien toco a la puerta, y, al segundo sonido del timbre, fue recibido.

Ese alguien era un niño, de los que van en puerta en puerta cantando villancicos. Un inocente y feliz niño que nunca se imaginó que esa iba a ser la última vez que cantase un villancico. Un niño que nunca olvidará a Morfin Gaunt.

Cuando Morfin abrió la puerta el niño sonreía y, ni la sonrisa del niño ni la de él, se esfumaron, es más, se ensancharon. El niño comenzó a cantar un villancico y a tocar un instrumento, sonidos que no fueron del gusto del inesperado residente de la casa.

Morfin exclamó que se callará, pero el niño solo oyó siseos. El mago, al ver que no callaba, levantó su varita y lo calló con un rayo verde.

Entre las sombras, alguien había observado toda la escena. _ÉI _ había encontrado a su asesino.


	2. Rodolphus Lestrange

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

**La Carta**

A Rodolphus nunca le había gustado hacer regalos. Consideraba una pérdida de tiempo intentar adivinar los gustos de otra persona y tener que plasmarlos en un objeto material.

Pero esta vez era diferente. No era un regalo normal. No era algo que se pudiese comprar. Tampoco era nada impresionante, al menos, no lo era en apariencia.

Era una carta. Una simple carta en la que había derramado con tinta todos sus sentimientos hacía ella.

Dejó la carta en el rellano de su casa. Era un hogar muggle, en un barrio muggle de Bath. Su casa y la de su marido. "Los señores Tonks" era lo que rezaba el cartel del buzón.

Cerró los puños con fuerza. La amaba, era la única mujer que había llegado a amar. Y ahora eran enemigos. Ahora, si se cruzaban, debía matarla.

Odiaba esa situación. Por eso, golpeó la puerta con rabia y sollozos ahogados. Eran los golpes de una despedida en la que no podía estar presente.

Huyó, se escondió y, cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, le deseó al silencio de la noche de un 25 de diciembre:

—Feliz Navidad, Andrómeda.


	3. Cormac McLaggen

**Cormac McLaggen**

**Austin**

Esa era su noche. Hermione Granger, la famosa amiga del niño que vivió, había aceptado su cita para el baile de Slughorn.

Aunque no se sorprendió, pues ninguna chica se podía resistir a los encantos de un McLaggen. Hermione, por muy escurridiza que le haya resultado, no era una preocupación para él. Si había aceptado su cita era porque, tal y como pensaba, solamente se estaba haciendo la difícil.

Alguien entró en el dormitorio. Cormac no se giró, fuese quien fuese no era más importante que él en ese momento, y estaba muy ocupado mirándose en el espejo.

—Hola, McLaggen. Un poco más y no te encuentro, tu ego te opaca.

Era Austin Shafiq. El socarrón y sexy Austin. Pero, por muy sexy que fuese, Cormac no tenía tiempo para él, estaba muy ocupado decidiendo que corbata resaltaba más el color de sus ojos.

—Le dedicas mucho tiempo a una causa perdida. Hermione está coladita por ese Weasley, lo único que ha hecho es utilizarte—le recuerda Austin por décima vez desde que consiguió la cita.

—Por eso mismo, tengo más posibilidades de _consolarla_.

Lo dijo con altanería y Austin no pudo más que suspirar exasperado ante la poca lógica de su amigo.

—Es Hermione Granger, la rata de biblioteca. Llámalo intuición, pero algo me dice que no la han _consolado_ antes. No creo que tú vayas a ser el primero.

Cormac se encogió de hombros. Ya había pensado en eso, pero también había pensado en la posibilidad de emborracharla. No era un plan muy noble pero, como último recurso, no estaba mal.

Además, aunque esa noche no consiguiera sumar a alguien más a su lista de conquista, siempre le quedaba él, Austin.

Cormac sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un muérdago encima de Austin. No era como si necesitase una excusa para besarle, pero era Navidad. Y, a lo mejor, así el beso le daba suerte.

El beso fue, tras la sorpresa inicial de Austin, un juego de lenguas que se buscaban con frenesí. Con necesidad. Cormac pensó que, si alguien besaba mejor que él, ese era Austin. Les dolió separarse, sobre todo a sus varitas, pero él tiene una cita.

–Feliz Navidad—le deseó Cormac. Austin le respondió con un guiño.

Al terminar la noche, acabarían con lo que habían empezado.


	4. Victorie Weasley

**Victorie Weasley**

**Decoración navideña**

Victorie tenía que reconocer que se había pasado un poco. Bueno, a lo mejor mucho. No es normal tirar de casa a tu marido por una disputa por el color de las bolas del árbol de Navidad. Aunque Teddy tuviese un gusto horrendo, pues a nadie le podían gustar esos Papas Noel con cara de borrachos. Y además verdes. Todo el mundo sabe que el verde no queda bien en los árboles.

Se tumbó en el sofá, estirándose cuán larga era, y acarició su gran barriga. Amaba a su bebé, aunque no hubiese nacido aún, pero esos siete meses de embarazo la estaban destrozando. Siete meses de dolores insufribles, gorda, con antojos y con cambios de humor incontrolados. Ahora, que se había parado a pensarlo, comprendía que Teddy no quisiese volver, después de todo lo que le había soportado.

¿Y si la dejaba sola? ¿Qué pasaría con su bebé?

—¿Victorie? He vuelto—dijo una voz alegre desde la puerta—. Mira, he comprado bolas para el árbol y...—se colocó enfrente de ella y rebuscó entre las bolsas—Un traje de reno para bebés, ¿no es precioso? ¿Victorie? ¿Has estado llorando?

Ella se levantó del sofá, se le lanzó al cuello y le besó.

—Idiota, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo.

—Pero...

No hubo ninguna excusa pronunciada. Los labios de Victorie volvieron a callar a los de Teddy.


End file.
